


A Conversation Between Friends

by ijustliketowatch



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustliketowatch/pseuds/ijustliketowatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light Forwood flirting set between Seasons 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The very first fic I ever wrote. I still love it.

Tyler had only been back in Mystic Falls a month, but it felt like he had never left. He was surprised at how easy it was to fall back into his routines. School, football practice, the seemingly endless town events – it all felt so natural. Even if he was a different person, it all just felt right.

But what shocked him most was his attachment to Caroline Forbes. He knew he had grown dependant on her in the weeks before his departure, but it was only in coming back that he realized just how much he had missed her. He had missed her unending optimism and her deep capacity to care for others, especially him. She was like a ray of sunshine. With Matt staying as far as possible from anything supernatural and a lingering chill towards Damon after what he had done to Mason, Caroline was Tyler's closest friend.

Tyler had felt the stirrings of feelings that were more than friendship before leaving, but they only strengthened after his return. They had spent much of the last month together and last night she had helped him through another full moon transformation. Once again, Caroline had been his only comfort during hours of agony. After returning home and resting, he awoke with the desperate need to speak to her. His mother needed to go shopping in town and she dragged him along. As his mother ran errands, Tyler headed toward the Grill hoping he'd find Caroline inside.

The moment he walked in, his eyes were drawn to her. She sat alone at a booth, surrounded by library books and writing intently in a notebook. He smiled to himself as he walked toward her – she was always so lovely. She wore jeans, a rather low-cut white shirt, a black leather jacket and heels. Tyler loved when she wore heels because they always made her legs seem so long and shapely, inevitably making him think of how it would feel to run his hands along them. Her luxurious blonde hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders. It looked so smooth and bright that he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. She practically radiated life and fun. She had always been vivacious, but since becoming a vampire there had been a subtle change. There was a quiet confidence to her now. It was as if the knowledge she would be young, beautiful and strong for eternity had erased all her petty fears.

"Light reading?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"Just doing research for that paper on  _Romeo and Juliet_  for English class," she responded, looking up and smiling at Tyler. "I still have to do my homework even if I have more important things to do like babysit a werewolf during the full moon," she added teasingly.

"Well, I'm sure if you explained the situation to Mr. Samuels he'd understand."

"Oh sure, 'Hey can I get an extension? I had to make sure Tyler Lockwood didn't eat anyone.' He'll give me a solid week of detention!"

"Well, I'm sure you could make a  _compelling_  argument," he joked. As Caroline cringed and let out a small, lilting giggle at his bad pun, he decided it was time to get to the point. "Hey, I want to say something to you."

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"I know you want us to be completely honest with each other and that's exactly what I want to do now," he said nervously. "I came back here because my Mom was hurt…but I stayed because of you."

Tyler saw a slight shock register on Caroline's face at his words and a look of confusion replaced her smile. He smiled nervously and continued. "You've been the light that wakes me up after my darkest nights. You were there for me when I had nobody else. And you even forgave me when I failed to help you." Tyler's voice faltered slightly at the memory of the night the other werewolves tortured Caroline and he had just stood there. "You are the best person I know. And I want to be with you.

"I know you just broke up with Matt, so you need time. I understand that. But I hope that when you decide to move on, you'll consider me." At Tyler's words, Caroline sent a sad, longing glance in her ex-boyfriend's direction as he cleaned tables on the other side of the Grill.

"I will never meet anyone who is kinder or stronger or more caring than you. I know a vampire and werewolf are supposed to be enemies or whatever, but I don't care. I want more for us, but if that doesn't happen, I want to be a part of your life anyway. I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me, but I'll try. I'll protect you, be your friend, whatever. I just want to be there to remind you how amazing you are because I don't think you even realize it."

Caroline blushed and looked down, an embarrassed smile forming at the corners of her mouth. The blush only complemented her complexion and Tyler found himself so struck by her that he suddenly sighed, "God you're beautiful." She turned the full force of her captivating blue eyes on him and they stared at each other for a long moment before Mrs. Lockwood's voice broke in on their reverie.

"Tyler, are you ready to go?" she asked.

He turned to his mother, smiled and said, "I'll be right there," before turning back to Caroline. He stared intently into her eyes once more and said, "I'll see you later." Caroline smiled again and barely managed to say a breathy goodbye as Tyler stood to leave.

Tyler wasn't quite sure how Caroline felt, but she hadn't turned him down outright. And there had been that kiss awhile back. She would probably need more time to get over Matt. Even then he would probably have to convince her, since being together was actually dangerous for them. Not to mention their mothers' growing disdain for each other. It would likely be a long time before they were a happy couple, but Tyler didn't mind. He could wait.


End file.
